Card Combos
Savage Tactics: Increase ATK by 120% when HP falls below 40%. Recruits: Brutus, Johanna, Cashmere, Enobaria Dagger Specialists: Instantly removes 40% Health from enemy team. Recruits: Gloss, Clove Throwing Knife Experts: Instantly removes 60% Health from Enemy team. Recruits: Cashmere, Clove, Enobaria D12 Victors: PASSIVE - 30% Damage Reduction (ATK based Damage) Recruits: Haymitch, Peeta Mellark, 75th HG Katniss Protect the Mockingjay: PASSIVE - 50% Damage Reduction (ATK based damage) Recruits: Fierce Johanna, Peeta Mellark, Finnick, Beetee 75th HG Career Siblings: PASSIVE - Increases Team ATK by 20% Recruits: Cashmere, Gloss D1 Tributes: PASSIVE - Increases Team ATK by 80% Recruits: Gloss, Cashmere, Marvel, Glimmer Short Tempered: PASSIVE - Increases Team ATK by 150% Recruits: Fierce Johanna, Cato, Enobaria, 75th HG Katniss Triggered Reaction: PASSIVE - Raise team’s MAX HP by 40% Recruits: Cmdr Septimus, Cmdr Caldwell D2 Victors: PASSIVE - HP Max +100% Recruits: Brutus, Enobaria, Clove, Cato Heroes of Industry: PASSIVE - Increase Skill proc of team by 10% Recruits: Fibre, Malcolm, Elias Coordinated Attack: PASSIVE - Increase Skill Proc of team members by 20% Recruits: Cmdr Septimus, Cmdr Saltcoats, Colonel Stone Heroes of Agriculture: PASSIVE - Healing by members 60% more effective Recruits: Nadia Dolan, Triti Lancaster, Felix Stam Mentors: Restores 80% Health, if you reach 20% or less Health Recruits: Haymitch Abernathy, Mags Throwing Spear: Remove 40% Health from enemy team. Recruits: Marvel, Brutus, Finnick Pioneers: PASSIVE - Increase Skill Proc of team members by 5% Recruits: Engineer, Inventor, Physicist, Researcher Pistoliers: PASSIVE - Additional 20% Damage Reduction Recruits: Pollux, Cmdr Caldwell Cutting Edge: PASSIVE - Increase Skill Proc of team members by 10% Recruits: Fibre, Beetee, Inventor, Physicist Manufacturing: PASSIVE - Max ATK +20% Recruits: Selector, Sorter, Factory Worker Manual Labor: PASSIVE - 20% Damage Reduction Recruits: Wall Worker, Factory Worker, Goldsmith Loyal Protector: PASSIVE - Raise team’s MAX HP by 20% Recruits: Katniss Squad 451, Boggs Clothing and Apparel: PASSIVE - Raise team's Max HP by 20% Recruits: Furrier, Pelt Dealer, Tailor Assault Weapons: PASSIVE - Max ATK +30% Recruits: Boggs, Messala Love Triangle: PASSIVE - Raise team's ATK by 80% Recruits: Survivor Katniss, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark Ms. Everdeen: PASSIVE - Raise team's ATK by 100% Recruits: Katniss Squad 451, Survivor Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, 75th HG Katniss Cressida's Crew: Chance to revive with 1% Health Recruits: Cressida, Pollux, Castor, Messala High End Fashion: PASSIVE - Healing effectiveness +20% Recruits: Retailer, Stylist, Furrier, Effie Trinket Good With Fish Hooks: PASSIVE - Healing Effectiveness +40% Recruits: Mags, Nadia Dolan Shape the Mold: Add 80% ATK when Health reaches 60% or below Recruits: Sculptor, Goldsmith, Stylist Hardy Troops: PASSIVE - Reduce damage by 10% Recruits: Designer, Stylist Brilliant Strikers: Remove 20% of enemy team's current HP Recruits: Selector, Bag Artist, Vintiner Advanced Medicine: Chance to revive team with 20% HP upon defeat. Recruits: D3 Male Tribute, Engineer Rebels at Heart: Recover 60% Max HP when HP falls below 40% Recruits: Pelt Dealer, Goldsmith Staunch Rebels: PASSIVE - Reduce damage by 30% Recruits: Foxface, Effie Trinket, Glimmer Gold Team: PASSIVE - Raise team's Max HP by 60% Recruits: Effie Trinket, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Survivor Katniss Mentor & Mentee: Chance to revive team with 50% HP upon defeat. Recruits: Finnick Odair, Mags Propo Symbols: PASSIVE - Reduce damage by 20% Recruits: Katniss Squad 451, Peeta Hijack, Johanna Hijack Just Stay Alive: PASSIVE - Reduce damage by 40% Recruits: Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark